In The Last Place He Would Think To Look
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Natsu is the son of an entrepreneur. His parents hate him and he is forced into a marriage with Lisanna for business reasons. Looking for a place to think, He comes across a cafe called Fairy Tail, where he meets Lucy who will change his life for the better. However, consequences follow when Lisanna and the Dragneel family find out about Natsu's secret visits to the blonde. NaLu
1. Natsu's Problem

**Hi! I'm sorry that my story 'I'll Keep Waiting For You' was rushed. So, I'll make it up to you by trying to put more events and detail into this new story. Please enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail although I wish I did... Life's unfair sometimes... Anyways, have fun! Be warned that Natsu's OOC, Lucy is a bit OOC and of course Lisanna is OOC. The song is 'Crush' by David Archuleta**

* * *

This is the story of an 18 year old man named Natsu Dragneel. He was the son of a successful businessman and his mother and father were very strict. When he was little, he was never allowed to go and have fun. He was always told to study his business lessons and leave his parents alone. Igneel and Grandine Dragneel owned several countries and properties and they didn't want anything to be lost, so they had Natsu. They never really wanted him in the first place but Natsu didn't know that. Natsu always wore a scaly scarf to remind him of his dead grandmother, who was the only person that cared for him. He also had a little sister named Wendy Marvell, who got treated much better. She was never happy with the treatment that Natsu was given. However, she knew how harsh and scary her parents could be plus, she was the youngest so she couldn't do anything about it. Natsu's life was tragic and painful but all that was going to change...

* * *

In the small town of Magnolia, the large fiery sun was burning down and the bluebirds were singing. The rainbow cherry blossoms swayed swiftly in the wind, soft, multi coloured petals floating around as the breeze carried them through the streets. The river that ran through the streets calmly flowed along as the citizens walked happily through the peaceful town.

However, the peace was soon disturbed when an angry shout filled the air. Where was it coming from? The Dragneel Mansion of course, where Igneel called his son to his study.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?!" A voice boomed.

"Father? It's Natsu, May I enter?" Natsu called through the door.

"You may!"

Natsu entered Igneel's study. He was wearing a black suit and a scarf that looked like scales. His spiky pink hair wasn't brushed and that's the first thing about Natsu that he criticised.

"Natsu Dragneel,what on earthland are you thinking? Dressing like that? Brush your hair and take that stupid scarf off!" His father shouted. Natsu had no choice but to obey his father. He took his scarf off and placed it on the desk.

"Now, for the reason I called you here in the first place. We have recieved a business deal from Strauss Enterprise stating that we can invest in their train stations if we marry one of the Dragneels to a Strauss. So, you are to marry the youngest Strauss sister, Lisanna. I think she's a similar age to you Natsu. Come in Lisanna!"

Natsu turned to see a girl with short, white hair and blue eyes slowly walking through the huge doors to the study. She stopped and blushed when she glanced at Natsu. Natsu just let his head hang low.

"So be it." Natsu paced out of the study, picking up his scarf on the way. Lisanna looked back at him with concern. Was he not happy with the arrangements?

"Don't worry Lisanna. He'll bounce back soon. I'm sure he'll be delighted being married to you!" Igneel smiled.

"Okay then." Lisanna replied.

-MEANWHILE IN NATSU'S ROOM-

Natsu stormed into his room and slammed the door. He couldn't believe it! He was getting married? To Lisanna? He didn't like her. Not one bit. He can't spend the rest of his life living the way he is now. He had to get out and think. He changed into a black t-shirt and skinny jeans and snuck out of the window, hoping to find some piece of mind while he walked around town.

* * *

Natsu paced quite quickly up and down streets, thinking of solutions to his problems. He was sick and tired of his parents not listening to him and treating him poorly. Some people who saw him looked worried. Other walked up to him, asking if he was OK which he said he realising it, he had ended up with a mob of girls around him asking for his number and trying to ask him out. He sprinted from alleyways to alleyways, doing his best not getting caught. Before he knew it, he had ended up at a cafe named Fairy Tail. The interior was nice and the menu looked nice so he went inside and sat down with his iPod playing a song on shuffle.

"Excuse me? What can I get you?" a voice asked him. He looked up to see a beautiful blonde girl with large chocolate eyes and an apron on.

_'Do you ever think_  
_When you're all alone_  
_All that we could be?_  
_Where this thing could go?_  
_Am I crazy or falling in love?_  
_Is it real or just another crush?_  
_Do you catch a breath_  
_When I look at you?_  
_Are you holding back_  
_Like the way I do?_  
_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_  
_But I know this crush ain't going Away_  
_Going away'_

She was so cute."Hello?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He snapped out of his trance and noticed what words were being sung on his iPod. He turned it off quickly and turned to face her with a grin on his face.

"Sorry about that. I'll have orange juice and a slice of strawberry cheesecake please"

"OK! Coming right up!" She walked away and Natsu couldn't help but stare as she went to get his order. Maybe those song lyrics he was listening to at that coincidential moment were right. They sounded very topic suited. After a couple of minutes, the girl came back with his order.

"Here you go! That'll be 15 Jewels please!" Natsu gave her the money and began to eat.

"Um... Sir? I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little depressed. Is something the matter?" Her eyes glittered in the sunlight beaming in through the glass.

"No. Don't worry about it! Okay?" He gave a fake smile. The girl thought for a moment.

"My name is Lucy. What's your name?" She smiled cutely at him, waiting for a response.

"It's Natsu Dra- Just Natsu! Nice to meet you Luce!" He couldn't give away the fact that he was Natsu son of the Dragneel co-operation. He had to keep it hidden if he wanted to make friends and keep them. He had to keep Lucy as a friend otherwise... He had nothing.

* * *

**I tried my best to explain Natsu and what his motivations are. I hope I can continue like this! Please review :)**


	2. A Place Where Wishes Come True

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. My computer was acting up when I was almost finished with this chapter so I had to rewrite it. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail. Quite a bit of dialogue in this one. References to Clannad and Romeo + Juliet. Can you spot where?**

* * *

After Lucy finished work, Natsu and Lucy talked for ages. They had lots in common. More than they thought.

"Do you have any siblings Natsu?"

"Yeah. I have a sister named Wendy but I don't see her often"

"Why's that? Are your parents not together then?"

"No, they're together. It's just that I'm not allowed to see her apart from meal times. I have this feeling that my parents hate me. They made this stupid arrangment where I have to marry a girl named Lisanna but I don't love her. I want to be with someone I love and be happy... but mum and dad just won't let that happen. I just want to be loved." Natsu ranted on and realised that he had just told Lucy the reason why he was upset. Lucy hugged him which shocked Natsu.

"I'm sure you're loved somewhere by someone." Natsu tilted his head up, looking her deep in the eyes. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Natsu checked his watch and panicked. 4:30pm. It was already getting dark.

"Oh No! It's late. S-Sorry L-Luce. I-I n-need to g-get going." Wait, did he just stutter?.

"Okay Natsu! Come back soon!" She waved. He strolled all the way home and smiled like he had a hanger stuck in his mouth. He soon approached the front doors of Dragneel Mansion. He took a deep breath in and stepped inside

"NATSU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Igneel boomed from the staircase.

"I was... out."

"Out? Without informing us?"

"It's personal."

"Don't do it again. Anyway, I need to talk to you about Lisanna. Please come to my office in one hour."

Natsu strolled past his father and ran to his room, excited for when he would next see Lucy. He leapt onto his bed and Happy, his cat, crawled up and sat on his chest.

"I don't know Happy. Why do they treat me the way they do? I'm sure Lucy's life hasn't been as bad as mine." With those last words, he drifted off to sleep...

* * *

"Mr Dragneel? Mr Dragneel?" a servant called.

Natsu's eyes fluttered open and sat up.

"Your father wants to see you now!"

Oh ****!

'Crap! I gotta get out of here!-" He paused when he saw his window wide open and got an idea. He heaved a chest of drawers in front of his door and crept out. He ran through the gardens and thorugh the streets. By the time he had run out of breath to go any further, he found himself in front of Fairy Tail. He stood in awe but then he saw the sign on the entrance. 'Great. It's closed' he thought.

"If you'd like..."

Natsu turned. Who said that? Was it someone in the flat above the shop? Natsu attempted to climb up but failed. Even so, he listened in.

She walked out to her balcony. "I'll take you to a special place in town where wishes... come true..." It was Lucy. Her hair flowed in the gentle breeze and her eyes glittered in the moonlight. She then leaned on the balcony and sighed.

"Okay! We can go there together!" Natsu called up and she gasped. He attempted to climb up the balcony again and succeeded this time. Lucy stepped back a little and Natsu stared at her with a soft smile across his lips, their faces inches away from each other.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you Lucy but Fairy Tail was closed so I was about to go home then I heard you speaking. I 'll leave now." Lucy grabbed his wrist.

"You can come in if you want Natsu. I don't mind. In fact, I'll prepare some tea and cake. How does that sound?" Natsu's face instantly lit up.

* * *

They talked some more and laguhed. Lucy also put on a movie to watch. After the movie ended, Natsu asked her a serious question with a serious tone in his voice.

"Lucy. Tell me your story. Please? I told you most of mine. It's only fair."

Lucy sighed "Well, I was born seventeen years ago on the first of July. I never knew my parents. My dad died in a car crash 6 months before I was born and my mother died during childbirth. I was sent to an orphanage where I was bullied a lot. I was there for 5 years until I met a woman named Spetto, who adopted me and took care of me. Everything was going well until I met her husband. Her husband was horrible. He made me work 24/7 without any breaks. I couldn't stand to be there anymore so I ran away. I soon met another runaway the same age named Sting and we stayed together. When we were both 16, he proposed to me. I didn't feel the same way, so I declined and left him. I was a couple of months after that when I found my new home, Fairy Tail. All the staff treat me nicely and I felt like I belong there. It got even better when I met you..."

"Luce.." He put his arm around her. "I'm sorry. I made you remember painful memories."

"No. It's ok Natsu. Anyway" She stood up. "You'd better get home." She pointed towards the door.

"Okay but can I ask one last question before I leave?"

"What is it?"

"Can I get a job here?"

"I'll put in a good word with the boss. Just be here 7:00am sharp."

"Thanks Lucy!" He stood up and walked out of the door.. He then lightly kissed her on the cheek."Goodnight!" He grinned widely.

"Goodnight Natsu."

* * *

**Please leave a review! **


	3. Job Interview

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid homework... Anyway, please enjoy and leave a review! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, the son of Igneel Dragneel, had woken up to the sound of birds singing outside his window and Happy crawling up and sitting on his soft pink haired head. Natsu lifted Happy off and sat up. He couldn't wait for his first day at Fairy Tail. His first day... with Lucy. Natsu got dressed into his casual clothes and his scaly scarf and rushed downstairs to get breakfast. Natsu grabbed some toast and rushed to the door.

"Natsu?" Lisanna called. "Where are you going? We were supposed to spend time with each other today." Natsu stared down at her.

"We were? Well, sorry but I have things to do today see ya!" He quickly said and ran out of the house. Lisanna could tell that something was odd about his behaviour.

"Igneel? Why does Natsu not want to spend time with me?" Lisanna burst out crying.

"To be honest, my dear, I'm not sure why. I will make him tomorrow. Even if he doesn't want to." Igneel comforted her.

* * *

Natsu ran as fast as he could until he got to Fairy Tail. He smiled brightly and rushed in.

"Am I late?" Natsu called. He looked to the till to see Lucy smiling at him sweetly. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"No actually. You're right on time. Go right through. The boss is waiting for you." She pointed to the door behind her and he proceeded through to the office.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Im here for a job interview. Lucy should've told you about me?" Natsu called through the door.

"Come in!"

Natsu opened the door to see a small, old man sitting behind a wooden desk. He walked to a seat and sat down.

"So... Natsu is it?" The man asked.

"Yeah that's me!" Natsu said enthusiasticly. Deep down though, he was nervous. He had never been to a job interview before because of... well you know.

"My name is Makarov. Let me take a look at your CV." Natsu handed a piece of paper over to the boss.

'Wow.' He thought. 'Natsu got A's in science, maths and Japanese. B in english and an A* in food tech'

"Can I ask you a question Natsu?"

"Fire away!"

"Why do you want this job?" Makarov saw his surname and wondered.

Natsu thought long and hard. 10 minutes later, he answered with "I want to earn my money and be a normal person instead of having to be forced around by dad. I have an arranged marriage with this girl and I don't like her so I ran away from them for the rest of the day. That's when I met Lucy here..." He trailled off as he thought about Lucy's bouncy blonde hair and big chocolate eyes. Makarov smirked at Natsu.

"Ok Natsu. You've got the job. You start at 7 in the morning tomorrow. Here's your uniform and don't worry, I won't tell Lucy about your surname or about your obvious crush on her" He smirked and laughed teasingly.

Natsu blushed furiously and stuttered "N-no I D-Don't! Don't be stupid! egm..." Natsu was now very flustered as he walked off to tell Lucy the good news...

* * *

"You got the job? I'm so happy for you Natsu! Congratulations!" She went to hug him then backed away blushing.

"Yep! I'm officially a member of Fairy Tail now!" He chuckled.

"Come on Natsu! I want you to meet everyone!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the staff room.

"Guys. This is Natsu! The new employee. Natsu, this is Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Mcgarden, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet."She said each name as she pointed to each person. Juvia smiled and waved, Gajeel grumbled, Levy did the same as Juvia, Gray smiled and Erza stood up and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Natsu. It'll be fun working with you." Erza stated. Natsu grinned wider than he had ever done before. He couldn't believe it. For the first time in forever, he had new friends and a new life to live. But he always had the burden of being Igneel Dragneel's son and that could complicate things.

"It's nice to meet all of you too. This is gonna be fun!" Natsu looked at the clock. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I have to leave and run an errand. Please excuse me." And with that, he left without a trace. As he ran to go home, Lucy called out "Don't be late tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

**How was it? It was short but the next chapter will be longer as it goes through Natsu's first day and getting used to working. It also includes Lisanna getting slightly suspicious and jealous.**


	4. Lisanna's Suspicions

**Apologies for not updating! Here is the new chapter for 'In The Last Place He Would Think To Look' (Long title I know). I'll also be starting my NaLu version of Kimi Ni Todoke as soon as I can! Please keep reading my stories and review! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail! Enjoy! This is just before Natsu gets to work for his first day.**

* * *

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

An alarm clock constantly beeped , ringing in Natsu Dragneel's ears. The high pitched noise irritated him so he decided to turn it off. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes of sleep. He felt like drifting off back to sleep when suddenly he realised that this day was very important. It was his first day working at the cafe by the river. It's name was Fairy Tail. The more he thought about it, the more he smiled but anyone could tell that he was smiling because of Lucy. He quickly got dressed into his uniform, which consisted of white 3/4 length trouser-shorts and a white t-shirt. Natsu was about to walk out of his room when he stopped and stared at his scaly scarf. Just seeing it brought back memories that he didn't want to remember.

**_-FLASHBACK TO 7 YEARS AGO-_**

_"Hey Grandma! Grandma?..." Natsu ran to his grandma, Mavis,who was sitting in a bed coughing her lungs out._

_"N-Natsu... Have you heard the story about The Princess and The Dragon?"_

_"No. Tell me!" He grinned. Mavis smiled back as she begun..._

_"Once upon a time, there was a princess who ran away from her castle. When she was running away, she ran into a real fire breathing dragon. She asked the dragon to protect her from anyone from her kingdom, Clover, trying to drag her back to her kingdom. The dragon agreed and as time went on, he fell in love with her. With him being a dragon, he thought that he never had a chance until he found out that she had fallen for him too."_

_"What's the point of this story Grandma? I don't get it." Natsu shrugged._

_"Well, I wanted to give you something important to me." She opened a drawer and picked a white scaly scarf out and layed it out on her bed. "It belonged to the dragon in the story."_

_"WOAH! How dya get it?!" Natsu asked excitedly._

_"It's a secret. You'll find out someday." Mavis giggled._

_**-FLASHFORWARD TO PRESENT DAY-**_

Natsu smiled softly as he remembered all the good times that he had had with Grandma Mavis. 'Oh ****! I'm gonna be late!" He rushed to get his shoes on and grabbed the scarf before running down the huge central staircase. Unfortunately, he was caught by Lisanna, who had a scowl on her face. Natsu groaned and turned to face her.

"Natsu! Where are you going so early? Hang out with me today?" She smiled 'sweetly'. Natsu could tell she was faking but agreed anyway. 'Fairy Tail... I'm on my way. Just hang on, I'll be there soon.. Lucy...' He thought as he was dragged out of the house by Lisanna, determined to have things her way.

"Hey Natsu?" Lisanna began. "Where have you been these past few days? i wanted to get to know you better. We are getting married after all." She smiled at the pink haired man but gained no smile in return. She frowned. 'What's up with him? I thought that he was different... oh well. I'll get access to the Dragneel fortune this way. Now, where to eat?... Oh!'She turned her head to see a cafe with a balcony above the door.

"Hey? How about we go and eat there?" She pointed to... Fairy Tail. When Natsu turned his to see what she was talking about, his eyes widen with horror. He couldn't go in there knowing Lucy was in there. He didn't want anyone in Fairy Tail knowing about him being a Dragneel. He just couldn't. Natsu had to think of something quick.

"Nah! Umm... I'll pass. Let's go to a few more shops before eating." Natsu and Lisanna walked around a load more shops that bored Natsu but at least they were far away from Fairy Tail. They eventually came across another cafe named Blue found a table and sat down by a window. Lisanna constantly tried to strike conversations with Natsu but he just ignored her and stared out of the window with a soft smile and a gentle look in his eyes. 'Something's wrong. The look in his eyes... It's as if someone had melted his heart. Who is she? Whoever it is, I'm not going to let her take the Dragneel fortune away from me.'

"So... Who is she?" Lisanna asked bluntly. Natsu blushed dark cherry and quickly paced out of the cafe. "Sorry Lisanna! I've got some business to take care of."

"Damn! When I find out who she is, I'll make sure that she remembers my name..."

* * *

**I know it was short but I was pretty tired so I stopped with writing this chapter. Please leave a review for me!**


	5. Can You Keep A Secret?

**So sorry again for not updating sooner. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail and any other references from anything else that may or may not appear. Also apologies but I will be deleting 'Band Romance and rewriting it. It's still gonna be the same story just a few changes need to be made. Please bear with me.**

* * *

Natsu had run all the way across town back to Fairy Tail. He just couldn't wait to get there and see everyone. Especially Lucy.

'Crap! What are they gonna say? They're gonna fire me! I haven't even started yet!' He thought worried. He finally rushed up to Fairy Tail's doors and burst in.

"SORRY I'M LATE GUYS!" He shouted as everyone, even the customers silenced and stared at him. He didn't care though, as the only person he could see in his view right at that moment was Lucy. Lucy in a cute apron and pretty pink dress with a side ponytail tied with a dark pink ribbon. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she working and made every customer she came across smile. She then noticed Natsu standing besides her.

"Hey Luce!"

"Where have you been?" She pouted.

"Sorry. You know that girl I have to marry? Lisanna? Well, she forced me to go out with her today but I escaped her!" He stated proudly placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matter." She smiled and he smiled back. He had finally found a place where he belonged. Their smiles dissolved when they heard Erza and Levy at the counter say

"You liiiike each other!" They both looked away from each other embarrassed as they said in unison.

"Shut Up!"

"Now put your apron on and get to work!" Erza sternly said.

"A-Aye!" Natsu quivered.

As he served, he couldn't help but notice that Lucy wasn't like other girls. She had a kind heart, she would listen and understand, she was beautiful and she always had a smile on her face. Just thinking about her made his heart leap high into the sky. So much that it was way too obvious to the rest of the staff except Lucy that he was in love. He was in deep, head over heels in love... with Lucy Heartfilia and he hadn't even known her for very long.

"Hey Natsu? I'm a litle busy over here so could you serve that customer sitting at the table by the window!"Lucy called from across the restaurant.

"Yeah sure Luce. Anything for you!"

"What?"

"N-Noth-hin-g!" He said nervously as he made his way over to the table.

"Hi! What can I get you?" He said to the customer.

"I'll have some strawberry cake" The customer said, hiding behind a large menu. Natsu was scared. He recognised the voice.

"W-Wendy?! What are you doing here?" Natsu stuttered.

"I saw you running away from Lisanna and I followed you here. Big brother, do you not like Lisanna?"

"No! I don't. I've discovered that i'm in love with someone else..." His voice trailer as his head turned to look at Lucy. Wendy looked behind him to see a pretty blonde woman. Wendy smiled softly.

"Wow! EXCUSE ME?" She called over to Lucy.

"What are you doing Wendy?" Natsu whispered, flustered.

"How can I help you?" Lucy smiled.

"Hi! Your name is Lucy right? I've heard a lot about you from Natsu."

Lucy blushed. So did Natsu. "W-What do you mean?!"

"Oh! This is Wendy, my sister."

"Nice to meet you Wendy. I'll go get your cake."

As Lucy walked away to get the strawberry cake, Wendy pulled Natsu's scarf and whispered in his ear.

"She seems nice Natsu. Don't let her go ok?" With those words, Natsu blushed but then smiled at his sister.

"She's great Thanks Wendy."

"However, Natsu. Mama and Papa will be angry and what would Lisanna say?"

"I won't let mother and father ruined my life and Lisanna? I'll set her up with a friend. I don't want to live with her for the rest of my life. Please Wendy, don't tell them about Lucy or my job."

"Okay." With her last words, she stood, left her money and left for Dragneel mansion.

* * *

**I know this was quite short but I'm trying to update most of my stories to make up for being gone for so long.**


End file.
